


Purple Clouds (klance)

by svenzerosven



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bissexuallance, Fluffy, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Goingbacktoearth, Howtheyshouldmeet, Iloveklance, Ilovemyotp, Klancecanonking, M/M, Redlion, Season6spoilers, Voltron, Yorak, gaykeith, klance, lancemcclain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenzerosven/pseuds/svenzerosven
Summary: Going home. After all the conflicts that happened, the loss of the castle and the Lotor finally fought, they would go to land. It would take a little longer because they could not use the wormholes. Lance was happy, telling stories to Kaltenecker, not knowing that Keith would appear there, leaving the place like the universe at that moment. Red and blue mixed, leaving everything purple and shiny.





	Purple Clouds (klance)

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, hi!  
> So i'm sly and this is my klance oneshot, klance is canon king and we all know that, so here i wrote a cute reunion, this is full of season 6 spoilers, so if you didn't watch it, read with your own risk. 
> 
> Also english isn't my mother language so sorry for the mistakes.  
> So enjoy!

We're going home.

It was finally happening, after all this time. Lance's heart was almost coming out of his mouth as he piloted the red lion, his leg never ceased to stir with anxiety. He would see his brothers, his grandmother, his parents.

Lance knew he might have to explain his professors and directors of Garrison, but he was a paladin of voltron, nothing was more fantastic than that. He had many stories to tell, he would be seen as one of the heroes who saved the universe. Dude that was awesome!

"Kaltenecker you're going to love the Earth! I am very sure! Everyone will love your milkshakes and you will have a whole field to run! Just imagine, Kalt! "

The cow was still with the same expression, he knew she did not understand him, but it was his only company at the moment.

At least that's what he thought.

Lance realized that Kaltenecker had noticed the presence of someone else in the lion, the boy turned to look, and perhaps, just a little bit, his heart speeded up a little.

"Hi, Lance."

Lance was still a little resentful that Keith had not given a damn about their reunion. Lance had even opened his arms to offer a hug, but was totally ignored. Keith had changed that was clear, and not just in size. He was more mature and confident. He did not hesitate to pilot the black lion when he needed it and took everything more seriously. Whatever happened during those two years with Keith was essential to the boy.

"Hey man."

No matter how inconspicuous Keith had smiled.

"I see you're getting on well with red."

"Of course I am. Red loves me. Everyone loves me. "

"Of course they do..." Keith had a silly grin on his face and the most relaxed expression possible.

"If you came here to take the red from me, you're mistaken!" Lance joked.

"What, no. I came here to talk to you. "

Lance turned to face Keith. Talk to him. Lance felt his cheeks heat up. Quickly, he did put the red on autopilot. For a second, Lance didn't know what to do. If he would embrace his friend, or if he would sit right there without even riding the lion.

Lance didn't understand why Keith made him feel that way. It was weird. His hands were sweating, his heart racing, his face warm, and with every passing minute looking at Keith, everything in his body relaxed. Keith was like a drug. Lance did not know whether he liked it or not.

Perceiving Lance's nervousness, Keith walked to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. He hoped that would calm Lance, maybe to stop that nervous tic in the leg and the constant bites on his lip. But the way Lance reacted was a real shock to Keith.

Lance moved so quickly he almost broke one of the buttons on the lion. Quickly the boy was standing. His arms wrapped around Keith's neck, his jaw buried in Keith's shoulder. He could feel every beat of his heart in sync with his friend's heart. Lance missed him so much, so much. For everyone it was only a few weeks, but for Lance it really did look like two years.

Keith was in shock. At first he did not know how to react to that surprise hug. The boy didn't move, but he felt Lance hugged him harder and harder. They never had much physical contact, especially when it came to Lance taking the first step. Keith would not deny it, he liked it. He remembered telling Lance's stories to his mother, and how he sometimes cut his voice and tried not to get too flushed. Because he liked Lance, and that was impossible to deny.

"I missed you, mullet."

Lance. He was definitely a box of surprise.

Before he closed his eyes and buried his head in Lance's shoulder, Keith saw that the sky was red and blue, and gradually blended in, leaving everything purple. The stars glittered, and inside Keith's heart, it seemed that a supernova had exploded.

Lance smelled of sweat and lavender. Keith certainly would never forget that scent.


End file.
